


The Vision Thing

by Salustra



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PAIRING:  None<br/>CONTENT:  nothing really <br/>SUMMARY:  Spike has a vision of his future.  Done for nekid spike September 2013 Theme: School Hard; and tamingthemuse prompt #372-driving in the dark. <br/>SPOILERS: None really, set prior to arrival in Sunnydale, BtVS 2x03 "School Hard" <br/>DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun.  No money made, don’t sue us!  (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vision Thing

I hadn't intended to go there. It was called the Lourdes for vampires, combined with the Oracle of Delphi, but I'd always largely thought it a load of bollocks. Still and all, it wasn't that much of a detour. And Dru hadn't slept for days now, her visions tormenting her, her frail body wracked with pain. We were both disintegrating from lack of rest. And even if no miracles happened, the waters and the mist were supposed to give rest and a relief from burdens. 

So here we were. An obscure lodge on an obscure mountainside. Nothing to mark it for humans but the signs were unmistakably there for vampires. I'd paid for the room, which was the only charge for being here. Bit pricy for a room more like a monk's cell than anything else, but cheap for a miracle. We changed into warm soft bathrobes in the rooms. As we walked, one of the acolytes explained things to us. There were two springs, a cold one to drink, a warm one to soak in. After we'd soaked to our content, we'd be taken to the mists, then back to our room to let the 'magic' work. 

I was a greedy guts at the cold spring, I admit. Hadn't tasted such cold, pure water since ages. Then we slipped off our robes and into the huge pool of hot spring water. There were other vamps there, singles and couples. Every one of us mother naked and largely unashamed. There was small talk. I knew some of them and they knew me. The whole time I held Dru in my arms and she muttered softly about the fairies. The last two days she'd barely acknowledged anything outside her visions existed. But at last I could feel her tension fade, her voice softening and her eyelids beginning to droop. Then I climbed out, wrapping her in her robe, getting into mine, and we went to the mists. 

The little acolyte told me the visions were not fated. "They are how things will unfold unless conscious changes are made," she said. I only half-listened, nodding as she continued on talking. Dru was drowsy and singing softly as we entered the Crack of the Mists. A pinkish soft plume of gas issued from this crack in the earth, filling a chamber. I held Dru to my chest as the mists engulfed us. I breathed in several times, staying there til the acolyte called us away. 

Back in the room Dru was asleep at last, her eyes closed, her face peaceful. For me, peace didn't come. The little room faded away and I began to have a vision. I saw a collapsing church, me crippled in a wheelchair, Dru stolen by a returned Angelus. I saw me gelded by a government experiment, falling in love with a Slayer...me with a soul. I saw too many things laid out in front of me, a horror of an existence. I collapsed into a heap and slept deeply.

Dru was still peaceful, relieved for the moment from the tornents of her visions. She dozed on and off as we drove towards Sunnydale. On the way I made a decision. I didn't want the future I saw in the vision. Soon the knowledge I'd gained would fade so I had to act now, and radically. 

I stopped at a little place I knew and got a potion for Dru, to keep her sleeping. She looked so peaceful and so lovely, I'd put her into her favorite white gown. 

It didn't take long to find out where he lived. He was out, I broke in. I left her there, with a note. I hoped he'd cae for her. That he'd use his blood to heal her like a proper Sire should. 

I left. I got into the DeSoto, and went off driving in the dark. Driving away from my future, from all that I did not want to become. I was Spike, the Big Bad, and I was going to stay that way. No matter what it took.


End file.
